This invention relates to a rotatable flange union for use with vacuum systems.
In processing equipment which require a high vacuum, it is often necessary to use tube connections as part of the vacuum system. When it is necessary to have movement in the tube connectors, flexible tubing has been used. For example, flexible stainless steel hose is available from Nor-Cal Products, Inc., having a business address of 1512 South Oregon Street, P.O. Box 518, Yreka, Calif. 96097.
However, flexible tubing has a limited range of motion. In addition, the use of flexible tubing limits the conductance of the vacuum through the tubing and can decrease system reliability.